Inazuma Jungle
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: based of the Jungle book and Lion king but with the Inazuma


**hey guys its me i wanted to do a story on inazuma living in the jungle ^^ its based on Jungle book and the Lion King i hope you like this story.**

 **Ray Dark and David live with in the dry land which is bad and are the only two living their. All the others live with each other. David is small in this story as im doing an awesome rp with a friend where David is small ^^**

 **Clans:**

 **Inazuma**

 **Royal**

 **Alies**

 **ect**

 **evil clans**

 **Ray dark and David.**

 **Boys: have clothes around their waste**

 **Girls: Have clothes above the chest**

It was coming morning in the jungle everyone was waking up slowly and gatherd food for eachother and talking. "Hey Nathan sleep well" Mark smiled at Nathan. Nathan nodded "I did a little bit apart from rolling on a stick" he smiled and took a bite out of a banana.

Jack smiled "Should we all go to the waterhole" he smiled. Jordan smiled "Well i wanna go to the shadow land" he smiled. a man overheard them and went to them "That land is forbid no one can go there" he looked at them.

Mark gulp "How come Hillman" Mark looked. Shawn nodded "Yeah why" he asked.

Hillman looked "The Ray clan are their they are evil people none of you must not go" he told them. Joe's mother nodded "Yes also you wont dare cross the quick sand will you" she looked at them.

Joe looked "But mom" he whine. "Joe thats enough you go and play boys" Mr smith told the kids and they went off to play.

"Thank you honey" Joe's other who name was Sarah smiled at her lover Gergory smith.

he smiled and peck a kiss on her head "Their growing boys and girls and i know their still exploring the jungle" he nodded. David evans nodded "We were all young once we also went to the shadow land dont you remember" he looked at Joe's parents who nodded.

 **In the shadow land~**

David kicked a old bone across the floor and looked around "Nothing to do" he sighed. Ray dark smiled "Maybe you should try crossing the quick sand it wont harm you" he lied.

David looked "No way if you wanna go then go" David looked. Ray dark went back into the cave which they shared. David sighed and got up he saw the quick sand and saw some people playing around the waterhole.

David was about to climb the rocks when he slipped back down "damn it" he yelled.

David got up and manage to get out he looked at the quick sand he jump on one rock, then the other by the time he got on the 6th he slip in the quik sand and was sinking.

Mark and his friends heard him cry "Whats that" axel asked. Kevin nodded "It came from this end" he walked to the quick sand and saw the lil boy.

"HELP ME" David screamed. Joe jump on the rock and tried to pull David out but he slip in too. "JOE" mark, nathan and jude yelled. "Joe manage to pull David out but not him self.

"GRAB MY HAND" Kevin yelled. Joe tried to grab he was slowly getting pulled down.

Nathan looked "I'll get help" he ran back to the adults for help.

Shawn grab held onto kevin and tried pulling kevin.

Nathan ran back to the families the only ones he could fine were Mark's "Its joe his in the quick sand" Nathan showed them the way.

Jack manage to hold onto shawn who all pulled Joe out. "Joe you ok" Jordan looked. Joe nodded and panted "Yeah i fine" he panted.

The parents of mark ran to them "Are you kids ok" mark's mom asked. Joe and the others nodded. Mark's dad looked at them "Kids you know its not safe why are you here" he asked.

Shawn gulp "we heard a kid scream, Joe went into get him but joe slipped in and we all got him out.

David listen from behind a rock when ray dark came to him "What did you think your doing" he snapped.

David looked "I wanted to play with them" David sniffed.

Ray dark picked david up by his cloth and carried him to the cave and dropped him by the fire.

David looked at the fire and then at ray "Why cant we go with the others" he asked. Ray smiled "we are evil david and you have bonded with them they saved you i have no choice but to thank them then they will let us in" he smiled.

David sighed and snuggled up before falling asleep.

back at the other clan Joe was in trouble "Joe you know you could of died" his mother yelled. Joe nodded and sighed "Mom that kid would of died and beside we got him out" Joe looked.

Gergory sighed "Thats not the point Joe we could of lost you and thats not the point" he looked. Joe sighed and looked "Im sorry ok"

Joe mother smiled kissed his head "Oh Joe we love you and we dont want to lose you"

Joe nodded.

Gregory nodded "Get some sleep son you must be tired after that little accident"

Joe nodded and smiled "Yeah..night" he went into the cave and snuggled next to jude. Sarah sighed "this is bad Ray will thank us and he might try and join us"

Gergory smiled and hugged her "He wont try and join us he wont even cross the quick sand himself" he held her hand and went back to the cave.

Back at the Shawdow land

Ray manage to push a dead tree across the quick sand "There now we can get across" he laughed.

 **thats it for now i dont know if i will update this or not**


End file.
